A critical mass of research activity and collaboration with colleagues is required for an effective research infrastructure to become viable and, ultimately self-sustaining. The structure funded by this M-RISP application will enable the Center for Urban Mental Health Research (CUMHR) to provide the vehicle for coordination and delivery of the services and activities of this application. These will empower faculty and in-turn their students to undertake cutting edge research by providing research training, capacity development, assistance with publication and application preparation, and nurturing the development of research partnership between CSU faculty and researchers at other nearby institutions (Chicago Regional Collaborators). By fully integrating an M-RISP and a COR program (submitted May 10, 2001) within CUMHR, we will multiply the effectiveness and the impact of each. Under the direction of Dr. Rosen, the Center will magnify the positive outcomes through collaborative services and programs that will become the medium for sustained growth in institutional capacity and individual ability of behavioral science faculty to conduct rigorous mental health research in the only predominantly African American university in Illinois and the four contiguous states. The specific aims of this application are to: 1. Strengthen and invigorate CSU?s research infrastructure to nurture and support individual behavioral science faculty?s ability to conduct rigorous mental health relevant research. 2. Increase the ability of CSU faculty to compete successfully for, and to execute with distinction, behavioral science research grants. 3. Provide opportunities for research partnerships and mentorships with experienced and accomplished Chicago and regional researchers in related areas of mental health research for CSU faculty and students to foster skill development, scientific creativity and research productivity.